Hazel (Wavesplash)
Hazel belongs to Wavesplash. Please don't use without permission. Appearance Hazel is broad-shouldered. She is a milk-chocolate-brown dragoness with warm brown eyes and darker horns and talons. She literally has big wings, almost like a SkyWing's, but the rest of her stature is like a MudWing's. She wears a small copper necklace, rusted brown like her scales, with a smoky quartz gemstone as the charm that barely shows up against her scales. Personality Hazel is calm and kindhearted, friendly, and emotional. She has a deep love for her sibs and is known among the tribe for always helping out dragons in need and taking in nonsibs when they need it. She's very protective and can get emotional when one of her sibs/allies is hurt and she can't do anything about it. She is quick-thinking, calm in emergencies, hardworking. Affliations Hazel lived with her sibs in the MudWing kingdom, near the palace, as their bigwings. She went with them to Jade Mountain Academy and was part of the Rainbow Quartz winglet. She was one of the prophecied ones and stayed with the Rising Sun for a while. For her second year, she was part of the Aquamarine Winglet. History Hazel was born in the MudWing tribe with her sibs. She hatched first, so she was the bigwings. She took on her job as their protector as early as she could and taught them everything she knew. When she was one, she came upon an injured dragonet, less than a month old, and took her in. She became notorious for taking in nonsibs. She only had a few sibs to begin with. When she was two, she took in an older MudWing who gave her her necklace. She took his advice and applied for Jade Mountain Academy, and to her surprise she and most of her sibs were selected! ~wip Relationships 'Cypress '- Cypress is Hazel's first adoptive sister. She was adopted so young she feels like a real sister. Cypress is very meek and shy, so Hazel often guides her through things and sleeps with her at night. She loves Cypress with all her heart and often protects her. 'Rusty '- Rusty is the youngest of Hazel's sibs. She loves him and finds his antics amusing, though he can often be a handful for her. She encourages his adventurous and curious nature, but tries without much avail to teach him to be cautious, and often worries about him. 'Acacia '- Acacia is Hazel's other and oldest sister. She respects Acacia and envies her quick thinking and her bravery, but tries to curb her rebellious and reckless streak. She worries about Acacia more for getting herself into trouble with authorities, but knows she can take care of herself in a fight and counts on her to protect Rusty, Groot, Cypress if she needs it. 'Groot '- Groot is Hazel's other adoptive brother at the academy. He's a few years younger than Hazel and her sibs, but that doesn't stop him from fitting in with them. She counts on him to notice things and pick out danger in new places, but doesn't approve of his pickpocketing. 'Prince Earth '- Prince Earth is the only MudWing in Hazel's year outside of her sibs, sent by the queen. Hazel tries to befriend him and help him, but he being a bigwings himself refuses her help every time. He annoys her, but she still worries about him. She tries to keep her sibs away from him, and doesn't approve of Acacia's crush on him. 'Blizzard '- Hazel deeply cares about Blizzard and values him as a brother. She loves his jokes and respects him, but often tries to get him to come out of his shell. She protects him from his family and girl troubles and tries to sort everything out, but won't get into his personal business. She talks with him and gives him advice 'Sunstone '- At first when Sunstone didn't like her, Hazel still tried to help her. Once she gained Sunstone's respect, they grew closer. She respects Sunstone, who reminds her a bit of Acacia, and tries to help her whenever possible 'Queen Prophecy '- Hazel hates Queen Prophecy, but believes that with the right dragons around her she can be a better queen. 'Prince Gamechanger '- Hazel respects Gamechanger and wants to help him, but she keeps trying to get him to rekindle his relationship with his siblings. 'Aurora '- Like Prophecy, Hazel believes that with better influences and takes on the world Aurora can be a good leader. However, she doesn't like what the Rising Sun stands for and wouldn't want it to continue. 'Cinders '- Hazel and Cinders got to be good friends during her time with the Rising Sun. Hazel respects Cinders and enjoys spending time with her. 'Sea Lily '- Like Cinders, Hazel and Sea Lily got to be good friends. She plans to keep in touch by writing letters as soon as Sea Lily and Ocean get home. Abilities Hazel can breathe fire when hot enough, and can withstand fire. Due to her necklace, she can withstand Prophecy's machines and can grow and use herself to shield others without getting hurt herself. Trivia * Hazel was originally the MudWing queen * Hazel's power is specific to her and not her tribe * Hazel was born from a blood-red egg, making her immune to fire * Hazel was originally Earth's sister Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Occupation (Student) Category:MudWings Category:Content (Wavesplash)